


Ты, я, регби

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: All Out!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый день в старшей школе кажется сражением не на жизнь, а на смерть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты, я, регби

Первый день в старшей школе кажется сражением не на жизнь, а на смерть. Игровым полем с неравными условиями. Вот Сумиаки будто стоит один-одинешенек и крепко сжимает мяч в руках, нервно поглаживая пальцами швы, а вокруг — этот враждебный новый мир, где против него уже не просто пятнадцать игроков команды противника, а целая бессчетная толпа. 

Сумиаки намного выше их всех. Извините, я не хотел, так просто получилось. Он втягивает голову в плечи, чтобы казаться меньше, но от этого, кажется, только сильнее выделяется.

Смотрите, говорят они. Смотрите, смеются они, какой здоровяк. Он точно первогодка? Сумиаки хорошо знает, что будет дальше: они спросят, не оставляли ли его в средней школе на повторный год или два; спросят, что Сумиаки ест на завтрак и сколько пьет молока; обязательно обступят со всех сторон и предложат присоединиться к своим спортивным клубам, ни один из которых Сумиаки не интересен. Только их это мало волнует. Цыкнут языком недовольно, синхронно покачают головами с выражением вселенской тоски на лицах: "Такой талант пропадает", а у Сумиаки не найдется смелости им возразить. Какой талант, о чем они толкуют, если видят его впервые и ничего о нем не знают. Это просто лишняя пара сантиметров, от которых больше неприятностей, чем пользы. Сумиаки, может, и хотел бы разозлиться, но, прислушиваясь к себе, понимает: не сегодня и не сейчас.

По коридорам он идет осторожно, как по минному полю, то и дело оглядываясь, стараясь никого не задеть. Ему кажется, что все на него пялятся, все о нем говорят. Это, конечно, глупости — как будто нечего больше обсудить: караоке, новый фильм, одноклассников, учителя английского, какой лучше выбрать клуб. В лучшем случае мазнут взглядом по лицу Сумиаки, подумают про себя — высоченный! — и пройдут мимо.

Говорят, если не везет во всем, то со временем хотя бы в чем-то одном эти неудачи компенсируются. Врут, конечно. Свою серию неудач Сумиаки начал с самого утра, когда едва не опоздал на приветственную церемонию, потому что забыл бенто и пришлось возвращаться (хорошо, что не успел далеко отойти от дома). Потом так торопился, что чуть не сбил с ног парочку старшеклассниц, а сам споткнулся и сбил колено. Хорошо хоть, что брюки остались целы, разве что немного испачкались.

Если изобразить невезение в виде графика, будет очевидно, что рано или поздно в определенной точке оно достигает своего пика, а потом идет на спад. Сумиаки этот момент запоминает очень четко: звонок с последнего урока уже прозвучал, коридоры — сплошной муравейник, никак не развернуться, но у Сумиаки многолетний опыт, он обязательно справится. Он держится шкафчиков, будто они — его якорь, но толку от якоря, если корабль уже сел на мель.

Стычки особо дерзких первогодок с семпаями — далеко не новость, такое случается постоянно. Сумиаки хотел было пройти мимо, но отчего-то так и не смог. Почти животный рёв — "кого это ты назвал коротышкой?!" — сотрясает коридор, парализуя на месте. Это не страх, вдруг отчетливо понимает Сумиаки. Что-то иное, но никак не получается подобрать этому чувству название. В этом году Сумиаки собирается в литературный клуб, а теперь вот сомневается в себе. Куда ему в литературный клуб, когда в голове так много разных слов, но ни одно из них не подходит.

Сначала Сумиаки видит только его спину, его затылок, макушку, темные, чуть вьющиеся волосы, но тут же представляет себе его лицо. Оно само вдруг непрошено возникает перед глазами, можно даже не напрягать воображение. Ноздри раздуваются от ярости, брови нахмурены, глаза — немного хищные, почти черные. 

Оставаться один на один с таким человеком было бы, наверное, опасно, но Сумиаки даже не замечает, как делает шаг, а потом еще и еще один. И вот он уже бежит по коридору, задевая проходящих мимо, пробираясь сквозь толпу, которая уже успела разбиться на маленькие группки, обменяться номерами мобильных, состроить гору планов на выходные. Вдруг становится неважно, сколько мин взорвется под ногами, важно только, что ссора становится все громче.

Наверное, это своеобразный инстинкт игрока — другого объяснения Сумиаки не знает. Потом мысленно исправляет сам себя: бывшего игрока. Бывшего. Вот так, привыкай.

Сумиаки, похоже, окончательно двинулся в тот короткий промежуток времени, за который успел добраться от шкафчиков до семпаев, обступивших первогодку плотным кольцом. Некогда искать дыры в обороне: Сумиаки пробивает себе путь силой. Почти забытое чувство. На мгновение многолюдный коридор в его воображении действительно оборачивается игровым полем. В голове гулко: кажется, они о чем-то говорят, кажется, он даже что-то отвечает. Не размышляя ни секунды больше, он подхватывает первогодку, затеявшего спор, поднимает в воздухе и закидывает себе на плечо. Извиниться можно потом. А тот, конечно, орет и дергается, и Сумиаки морщится от того, как чужая нога тяжелым пинком болезненно впечатывается куда-то под лопатки.

Можно считать, что стратегическое нападение с тыла с элементом неожиданности проходит относительно успешно: семпаи так и застывают с открытыми ртами и выражением враждебности на лицах. Эту враждебность не может до конца стереть даже сильное удивление. Непривычно громким голосом Сумиаки торопливо бросает через плечо: "Извините, нам пора, до свидания", и дает деру, не дожидаясь ответа. В такие моменты очень важно вовремя сделать ноги.

Свою "ношу" Сумиаки аккуратно опускает на землю уже в школьном дворе и, прежде чем успевает это осознать, бормочет под нос: "Попытка". От этого тут же хочется отвесить себе подзатыльник. Он сразу сгибается пополам, пытаясь отдышаться. Первогодка оказался тяжелым, но при этом одновременно легким. Черт его знает, как так получилось. Если бы Сумиаки спросили: "Как тебе эта задачка, Ивашимизу-кун?", он ушел бы от ответа проверенной фразой. "Проблема требует дальнейшего изучения".

— И какого хера это было? — спрашивает эта проблема и хмуро смотрит исподлобья. Его лицо — совсем не такое, как Сумиаки себе воображал, но глаза и правда почти черные. Взгляд — упрямый, злой. Кажется, посмотришь на этого человека и уже все о нем понимаешь. А может, не понимаешь ничего. Как знать. 

В голове у Сумиаки всего две мысли. Непростительно пусто, если так подумать. 

Первая — меня сейчас закопают. Прощай, мир.

Вторая — какой же он странный, но красивый, по-своему, по-особенному красивый. Это нормально — обращать внимание на линию подбородка и чуть вздернутый нос? Ничего, если нравятся широкие брови и поджатые губы? Ничего, если кажется, что хочется подойти вплотную и рассмотреть, не показалась ли ему россыпь мелких веснушек на носу? 

От этой мысли Сумиаки пугается так сильно, как еще никогда в жизни не пугался. Внутри все вопит, что надо бежать, пока не поздно — это вопрос самосохранения, не меньше. Надо скрыться и больше никогда с ним не встречаться, хотя в одной школе не встречаться невозможно. Но Сумиаки все так же стоит на месте. Это, может, пока не чистое сопротивление собственному страху, но похоже на то.

Как тут уйдешь, когда на тебя смотрят, будто сверху вниз, хотя он даже не достает Сумиаки до плеча. Хотел бы я, думает Сумиаки, чтобы у меня был такой же взгляд.

Этот взгляд постепенно смягчается. Кто-то там внутри, наверное, прикручивает напряжение — Сумиаки видит, как расслабляются чужие плечи. Он прячет руки в карманы брюк, и Сумиаки ловит себя на мысли, что хочет знать его имя.

Желание сбывается подозрительно быстро — словно кто-то прочитал его в голове Сумиаки, а потом тихонько нашептал на ухо тому, кто ни в коем случае не должен был этого знать.

— Меня зовут Гион Кенджи, — говорит первогодка, все еще рассматривая Сумиаки так, будто не решил пока, что будет дальше — казнь или помилование. Щурится и спрашивает: — А ты еще кто?

***

Тайфун Гион настигает мирное побережье литературного клуба после обеда, врываясь в помещение библиотеки на скорости, которую Сумиаки признает достойной мини-версии шкалы Бофорта. Он даже не успевает предложить девчонкам из клуба: давайте я спрячусь под столом, а вы скажете ему, что никогда в жизни меня не видели и не слышали моего имени. А за это я угощу вас обедом или что-нибудь вроде того.

С тех самых пор, как Сумиаки вкратце объяснил Гиону суть регби и показал тренировку местной школьной команды, ему приходилось прятаться от чужой настойчивости и энтузиазма. Довольно быстро устаешь объясняться перед всеми подряд: нет, я больше не играю; спасибо, но мне не интересно; я бы хотел посвятить себя учебе; регби — не мой вид спорта. Люди обычно вежливо кивают и соглашаются: очень жаль, но да, это только твой выбор, Ивашимизу-кун. Люди обычно знают, когда стоит остановиться. Но нет, Сумиаки надо было связаться именно с тем человеком, который останавливаться не умеет и не хочет.

"Эй, Удо, чего ты, давай сыграем".

Удо — так Гион его называет. В первый же день окинул Сумиаки оценивающим взглядом, усмехнулся и сказал: ты как большое ветвистое дерево, значит, будешь Удо. И добавил: если захочешь, никто не сдвинет тебя с места. А сам наверняка тут же решил, что непременно переупрямит Сумиаки.

Стоило сразу догадаться, что односторонние прятки по всей школе — это только временные меры, которые ничем Сумиаки не помогут. 

Гион в несколько шагов оказывается рядом и с силой хватает его за запястье. Даже сквозь ткань рубашки и гакурана кажется, что у него чертовски горячая ладонь. 

— Что? — решается спросить Сумиаки, хотя и так знает ответ. Он задает этот вопрос лишь затем, чтобы не молчать. Может, надеется, что благодаря ему удастся отгородиться от взгляда Гиона, выставить между ними невидимый словесный щит.

— Ты идешь со мной, иначе пожалеешь. 

"Я пожалею, если пойду", думает Сумиаки, но позволяет Гиону потащить себя вперед. В этот момент они меняются ролями, даром, что если бы Гион и сумел закинуть Сумиаки себе на плечо и унестись вперед на всех парах, то это произошло бы разве что на чистом упрямстве, том самом, которое преодолевает здравый смысл и законы физики.

Гион тащит его на крышу. Мимоходом Сумиаки замечает, что их провожают взглядами. Со стороны они, пожалуй, смотрятся даже забавно. Он не знает, на что лучше надеяться — что на крыше еще остались ученики или что там не будет ни души. 

Снаружи ветрено и немного прохладно. Позади оглушительно громко захлопывается дверь, но Сумиаки даже не оглядывается, даже не вздрагивает.

Гион снимает гакуран, который ему порядком великоват, и небрежно бросает его на землю у ограждения. Неужели собирается драться, мелькает мысль у Сумиаки, но выражение лица у Гиона вполне спокойное, даже миролюбивое, не то что пару минут назад, в библиотеке. 

Что ему надо? Помимо очевидного.

Подозрение укрепляется, когда Гион начинает закатывать рукава. Рубашка у него тоже больше на пару размеров, и штаны почти болтаются, спасает только хорошенько затянутый ремень. Если присмотреться, ему идет строгость черной формы, хотя Сумиаки, наверное, единственный, кто так думает. Они с Гионом — как два осколка кривого зеркала: у одного школьная форма на вырост, а у другого сидит впритык. 

Гион расставляет ноги пошире, чуть сгибает колени. Мешковатая ткань собирается складками. Он делает вид, будто у него в руках мяч. Это агрессивная поза, которая знакома Сумиаки слишком хорошо.

— Попробуй снести меня с ног, — предлагает Гион, но у Сумиаки готов мгновенный ответ.

— Нет.

— Давай. — Выражение лица Гиона меняется, но Сумиаки не уверен, как это истолковать. — Захват. Ты же знаешь, как это делается, не так ли?

От этих слов Сумиаки отшатнулся бы, как от удара, но он не зря потратил столько времени, играя в регби. Первое, чему учат в этой игре — как устойчиво стоять на ногах, несмотря ни на что. 

Подожди, успокойся, приговаривает он сам себе, хотя перед глазами уже вспыхивают красные точки. Гион слишком прямолинеен, чтобы вот так намеренно издалека бить по больным местам.

— Нет, — повторяет Сумиаки, сжимая кулаки. 

А дальше все пойдет уже по привычно накатанной схеме. Гион выпрямится, пару секунд посверлит его взглядом, а потом задаст вопрос, на который Сумиаки больше всего ненавидит отвечать. Гион спросит у него — почему, и снова придется стоять и выбирать правильные слова. Но что, если правильных слов нет вовсе?

Можно будет сказать: "Отвали". Или "не твое дело". Или выйти из себя — подойти на самое небезопасное расстояние, на которое у Сумиаки хватит смелости, и наконец-то воспользоваться преимуществом в росте, нависнуть над Гионом, как то огромное старое дерево. Процедить сквозь зубы: "Смотри на меня. Читай по губам, если потребуется. Однажды я сломал человека. Товарища по команде, друга, соображаешь?"

Гион, конечно, не испугается, и тогда Сумиаки потребуется его убедить.

— Послушай, — начинает Гион.

Не хочу.

— Я знаю, почему ты не играешь, — продолжает он, и — стоп — это же совсем не то, чего Сумиаки ждал. В ушах звенит так громко, что, кажется, все это ему просто послышалось. Слова Гиона пробиваются с трудом, как сквозь неудачную звукоизоляцию. Так хочется, чтобы он замолчал. 

— Семпаи мне все рассказали.

Замолчи.

Гион фыркает.

— Может, твой дружок был…

Заткнись.

Что? Кем? Слабаком — это ты хочешь сказать? Сумиаки срывается с места так, словно от этого зависит что-то очень важное — может, не жизнь, но близко к тому. Он влетает в Гиона изо всей силы, и тело моментально обволакивает теплом на грани жара. Гион и правда кажется легким и тяжелым одновременно: тот самый феномен, который в другое время Сумиаки хотелось бы исследовать подробнее, только вот сейчас не хочется иметь с Гионом ничего общего. Лучше бы тот оставил Сумиаки в покое и не открывал рот.

Гион валится наземь и кривится от боли, шипит, как рассерженное животное. Кажется, даже ударяется затылком. Ноги раскинуты: ткань брюк натягивается на коленях, штанины все в пыли. 

Сумиаки смотрит на него, даже не моргая, и дышит глубоко-глубоко. От понимания, насколько ему этого не хватало, покалывает кончики пальцев. Гион приподнимается на локтях и, похоже, тоже не собирается отводить взгляд. Такими Сумиаки запомнил его глаза в их первую встречу: упрямыми, почти черными от того, как расширились зрачки.

Где-то там внутри наконец включается сознательный мальчик Сумиаки, который предпочитает обходить неприятности десятой дорогой, и этому Сумиаки сейчас очень страшно. Однажды он сломал человека — а теперь сделал это снова. Снова не рассчитал силу, снова потерял контроль, и самое отвратительное в том, что ему это понравилось. 

Гион обязательно набросится на него, если сможет встать. От этого "если" стынет кровь. Пусть бы только смог, пусть бы только смог, Сумиаки позволит ему сделать в отместку все, что тот захочет. 

Поднимайся, Кенджи, пожалуйста. Поднимайся.

Гион осторожно садится, потирает наверняка отбитую спину. Хмурится опять, поворачивается на пробу то вправо, то влево. Морщится, а потом… улыбается. Сначала лишь уголком губ, но Сумиаки не кажется, он уверен в том, что видит. 

Улыбка превращается в смех, громкий и какой-то даже счастливый. Сумиаки почти готов паниковать: вдруг Гион просто так сильно ударился головой? Вдруг ему нужна срочная помощь, а Сумиаки стоит истуканом и не может даже пошевелиться, словно это на нем только что отработали захват.

— Ты в порядке? — слабо спрашивает Сумиаки.

— Это было офигенно! — сообщает Гион в ответ, и Сумиаки чувствует себя воздушным шариком, из которого выпустили воздух. Они с Гионом знакомы всего ничего, но уже понятно, что вечно с ним так: ломает все ожидания, не вписывается ни в одну схему. Сумиаки так привык ждать худшего, что теряется, когда все получается иначе, когда оказывается, что не о чем волноваться. А Гион все не прекращает улыбаться, как ненормальный. Радуется, что добился своего. Он с самого начала был психом, и, пожалуй, ни один удар, ни одно падение уже не способны это исправить или сделать хуже.

Отсмеявшись, он говорит так мягко-мягко, словно это Сумиаки тут пострадавший:

— Ты привел меня в регби, Удо. Не смей теперь убегать.

Чтобы выиграть себе немного времени, вместо ответа Сумиаки протягивает ему ладонь, и Гион обхватывает ее своей. Обманчиво легко подтягивается, чтобы встать. Они были бы нос к носу, если бы не дурацкие тридцать сантиметров разницы.

— Это значит "да"? 

— Прости, — не к месту извиняется Сумиаки. Это не для того, чтобы сменить тему, и не для того, чтобы отказаться. Просто ему так нужно — извиниться, пока Гион не сделал вид, что все в порядке и этого разговора не было.

— Не парься, — отмахивается тот. Потом деловито уточняет: — Так что скажешь: ты, я, регби? 

Сумиаки кивает, не позволяя себе передумать, и это, конечно, да.


End file.
